The present invention relates to the use of compositions and formulations comprising transfer factor, particularly for promoting reproductive health in animals. Other U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications relate to the present invention, including without limitation, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,506,413 and 6,962,718, U.S. Patent Provisional Application Nos. 60/573,113, 60/649,363, 60/701,860, and 60/814,777, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/762,727, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0029585 A1, 2006/0073197 A1, and 2007/0128253 A1, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Also related are PCT publications WO/2002/087599 and WO/2005/112891, incorporated herein by reference.
Transfer factors, which are produced by leucocytes and lymphocytes, are small water soluble polypeptides of about 44 amino acids that stimulate or transfer cell mediated immunity from one individual to another and across species but do not create an allergic response. Since transfer factors are smaller than antibodies, they do not transfer antibody mediated responses nor do they induce antibody production. The properties, characteristics and processes for obtaining transfer factor or transfer factors are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,563; 5,080,895; 5,840,700, 5,883,224 and 6,468,534, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
Transfer factor has been described as an effective therapeutic for Herpes simplex virus (Viza, et al.), a treatment for acne blemishes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,384 and as a treatment against C. albicans (Khan et al.). Transfer factor has also been used to treat intestinal cryptosporidiosis in recipients treated with specific transfer factor (McMeeking, et al.). Still, et al. also showed that chicken pox infections were prevented by pretreatment of children treated with transfer factor from individuals that had chicken pox or who in other words had been sensitized to the varicella antigen. The antigen specific transfer factors are the most well studied and have been demonstrated to be able to convey the antigen recognition ability of the experienced donor to the naive recipient. It may be assumed that the individual or animal that is the source of the transfer factor has been sensitized to the antigen of interest. However, transfer factor as found in commercial bovine colostrum extract coming from a pool of animals (e.g., cows) contains the acquired immunity from all of the pool and therefore provides a type of generalized adoptive transfer of immunity. Transfer factors or transfer factor can be obtained from a dialyzable extract of the lyzed cells or from an extract of extracellular fluid containing transfer factor. Common sources of transfer factors are colostrums and ova. It is common practice to refer to preparations that contain transfer factor by the name of the active component (i.e., transfer factor or TF). Transfer factor extract containing transfer factors is also herein referred to as transfer factor. Transfer factor from bovine colostrum extract is defined as defatted water soluble material from colostrum that will pass through a nominal 10,000 molecular weight filter. The colostral derived transfer factor has been prepared with activity against various organisms including infectious bovine rhinotracheitis virus. One of the specific effects of transfer factor is a significantly increased natural killer (NK) cell activity. Natural killer cells provide protection against viruses as part of the innate immune defense system.
Although transfer factor is a polypeptide, it has been reported that it is surprisingly stable in the gastrointestinal tract. For example, Kirkpatrick compared oral versus parenteral administration of transfer factor in clinical studies. Kirkpatrick, Biotherapy, 9:13-16, 1996. He concluded that the results refute any arguments that the acidic or enzymatic environment of the gastrointestinal tract would prevent oral therapy using transfer factors.
When attempts were made to sequence TF, it was reported that an N-terminal end of the transfer factor peptide is resistant to sequential Edman degradation. Kirkpatrick, Molecular Medicine, 6(4):332-341 (2000).
Accordingly, transfer factor was believed to be stable in the gastrointestinal tract and rumen. However, it has since been shown that transfer factor is not as stable as once believed. It appears to be particularly unstable in the digestive tract of ruminants.
Transfer factors have been used successfully in compositions for treating animal diseases and syndromes including those in ruminants, as well as in other animals. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,718.
The present inventor has recognized an unmet need for effective compositions and methods for enhancing reproductive function in an animal.